Book of Shadows: Masquerade
by GlitterDemon
Summary: [COMPLETE] Three hundred and twenty years have passed, since the coven sank in the dark. An impossible power. An enemy in disguise. A Death that wears many faces, can drive everyone apart.
1. Chapter I

Book of Shadows: Masquerade

Chapter I

"Thou shalt not suffer a sorceress to live." -Exodus 22:18  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin was running. Her skirts flew up behind her, and she was beginning to tire, but she knew if she were to slow down even a fraction, he would catch her. In fact, he was already gaining on her.

A shot rang out behind her, spurning Robin to even greater speed. Why was he doing this? She wasn't a witch. . .she wasn't. . .

She turned a corner, only to come face to face with the Hunter. He aimed his Orbo gun straight at her heart, and fired, a cold look of indifference in his grey eyes.

"Amon!" Robin cried, sitting up in bed with a start. She took several deep breaths, huddling under the blankets for warmth, her body covered in cold sweat.

"That dream again. . ." she murmured quietly to herself, the moonlight her only eavesdropper. It wasn't the first time she'd had the dream. In fact, it had been coming to her with increasing frequency for the past month or more. What did it mean? Amon wouldn't really hunt her, would he? She pictured his chilling stare, and the cold way he acted toward her, and realized she had no idea what Amon thought of her, or what he would do. No idea at all.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The phone was ringing again. Robin finished tying up her hair, then picked up her communicator. It was Amon.

"Robin, we have a new case. Come down to headquarters."

"Okay," she said, ending the call. She sighed as she walked into the living room, seeing the note Touko had left next to the television.

'_I'll be working late tonight, please lock up before you leave.'  
-Touko  
_  
Her roommate was an early riser, something Robin herself had never been. She grabbed the spare set of keys from its hook, locking the door before heading downstairs and out of the apartment complex. Her Vespa was waiting for her there, and she strapped the helmet firmly to her head and drove off.

Once she had gone, a woman peered around the corner of the building, watching Robin's figure grow smaller in the distance. She tucked her long coat more firmly around her, then silently walked away into the shadows.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakaki greeted Robin warmly as she walked into the STN-J Headquarters, and Michael smiled and waved from behind his computer terminal, his music so loud she could easily hear it blaring from his headphones. To Robin's surprise, Doujima was actually at the office before she was, but had already immersed herself in a magazine. Karasuma hovered near Michael, watching as his quick hand skimmed the keyboard in search of a lead. Amon was nowhere to be found.

"Good morning, little Robin," Chief Kosaka said, sipping on a cup of tea. Just then, Amon walked out of Zaizen's office, and motioned for everyone to follow him into the briefing room.

The strange lights on the ceiling illuminated the dim room as everyone took a place at a computer screen. Amon nodded at Michael, who began the briefing of the new case. Robin's attention, however, was focused on their leader.

"There have been several murders in Japan over the past three years, all within the same area. Each victim was killed in the same manner: a strong blow to the head. But no one suspect has been tied to all the murders."

"So then, how do we know it's the same person?" Sakaki asked, looking over the case files. "Or for that matter, how do we know it's a witch?"

"We don't," Michael replied. "There was no evidence of a power being used to kill the victims. But the police are running out of leads. So for once, they're actually asking us to step in."

"Asking?" Doujima chimed in, seemingly interested for once. "Usually we have to go through a pile of paperwork before they let us interfere on one of their cases!"

"Paperwork?" Robin said quietly, her attention diverted away from her close study of Amon.

"Well of course. They're very protective of their cases. You just don't know about all the drudge work, because _I'm_ the one who ends up doing it all." Doujima said, shooting a deliberate glance at Chief Kosaka, who ignored her equally deliberately.

Robin took the opportunity to further examine the files loaded onto the screen before her. It all seemed rather odd. A witch who didn't kill with their power? Then, how could it be a witch at all? Something didn't add up. Robin found herself glancing at Amon again, wondering why he had chosen this case for them over all the others. Surely there was something out there more straightforward, more important, to solve? But Amon took his orders directly from Zaizen, and whatever was going on, he remained as silent and enigmatic about it as ever.

"So, Amon, what should we do first?" Karasuma asked, cutting off the heated argument about to take place between Doujima and the Chief. Amon stared silently at the young woman for a moment, and for a moment, it seemed he might not answer at all.

"We'll check out some of the more recent crime scenes." He said finally. "Sakaki, Karasuma, you'll head to the subway tunnel downtown. The most recent murder took place down there about two days ago, see if you can pick up anything." The two Hunters nodded, then rose to their feet and went out the door. Amon turned to leave as well, when Robin stood up.

"Amon, what about me?" She asked mildly. The turned to look at her over his shoulder, obviously displeased at being stopped.

"You can come with me. Hurry up." With that, he continued on his way out the door, leaving Robin to follow him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/n: Well, what do you think? This is my first WHR fic, so reviews and constructive criticism are welcome.


	2. Chapter II

Chapter II

"It has been recognized even from the very earliest of times . . .that witchcraft is an evil thing, an enemy to light, an ally of the powers of darkness, disruption, and decay."

–The _Malleus Maleficarum _

* * *

The sky overhead was an almost perfect shade of blue. The rush hour traffic had not yet reached its height, so Sakaki and Karasuma made good time getting downtown. They quickly but quietly made their way down the concrete staircase into the subway station, where hundreds of commuters and businessmen were hurrying off to their lunch break.

The subway cars screeched to a halt, and there was the packed, chaotic exchange of disembarking and boarding passengers. Sakaki and Karasuma each took a place against the wall, Karasuma careful not to let anyone brush up against her.

After a few minutes, the cars pulled away, and the station gradually emptied out. Sakaki and Karasuma exchanged a glance, then pulled out their Orbo guns and headed down the dark, winding tunnel.

It wasn't very far to the site of the murder. If they hadn't received a map from Michael though, they probably wouldn't have found it. Everything had been cleaned up, there was no sign that just a few days ago, someone's life had been taken here.

"Well, go to it, Miss Karasuma," Sakaki said with a grin, trying to lighten the atmosphere. Karasuma shot her partner a stern glance, then crouched down and placed a hand on the concrete. She closed her eyes, concentrating on the faint vibrations coming from the area.

"It's pretty hard to sense anything. . ." she said, more to herself than anyone. "At first, something like surprise, but not alarm. . .then a great fear. Bewilderment. . ." Karasuma's brow furrowed as the emotions flooded into her, and she struggled to pick them apart. "Something unnatural. . .no, this shouldn't be happening. . ."

"What?" Sakaki said in confusion, startling Karasuma out of her trance. She stood up and brushed off her hands, looking at Sakaki in irritation. He smiled sheepishly, one hand scratching the back of his head.

"What was all that about?" He asked, following Karasuma back toward the exit.

"I'm not exactly sure," she replied, pulling out her cellular phone. "Michael, we're finished here."

"Did you pick up anything?" The hacker's voice came from headquarters, full of static.

"Just a confusing jumble of thoughts and emotions. Nothing solid."

"Well, Amon and Robin aren't back yet, so you might want to head over there. I'll send you directions."

"Thanks Michael." Karasuma slipped the cell phone into the pocket of her trenchcoat, looking over her shoulder to make sure Sakaki was still behind her. She saw him standing at the bottom of the staircase, staring down the tunnel with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Haruto!" She yelled, placing her hands on her hips. He jumped a little in surprise, then grinned and ran up the stairs to meet her.

"Sorry, Miss Karasuma," he said, bowing slightly. He took one last glance at the station before following her up.

* * *

Amon pulled over to the side of the road, then glanced over at his young partner. Robin was staring out the window, her head propped on one hand. She seemed to be watching the passersby without actually seeing them. She was probably daydreaming, he thought with disdain.

Without a word, he opened his door, and climbed out. Robin glanced over at him, her eyes widening as she realized he was leaving without her. She quickly got out of the car, checking to make sure her spectacles were in her pocket, just in case.

She silently followed Amon down a dark, cluttered alleyway. He didn't check to see if she was following him; she wondered if he even cared. This was actually one of the few times he had taken her with him on an investigation. Robin stepped around a homeless man lying against the wall, promising herself she was going to prove herself to Amon. This time, he would see she was a useful member of the STN-J.

The alley was long and narrow, and there was little light to guide their way. Robin wrinkled her nose at the overwhelming smell of garbage that permeated the air. Suddenly, Amon stopped walking, and Robin barely noticed in time to stop herself from running into him. He turned and raised an eyebrow at her, but said nothing. Robin quickly looked away, backing up a few steps.

"One of the victims was brought here, and then murdered." He said suddenly, breaking the heavy silence that hung between them.

"But, why would anyone come here?" Robin asked.

"According to the police, the killer was probably someone the victim knew. Someone they would trust enough to follow. But after the other murders, that was ruled out. No one person could be connected with all the victims."

"An enemy in disguise," Robin said quietly. Amon heard her, glancing down at her with interest, but said nothing. A shrill ringing came from his pocket, and he reached in to grab his phone, flipping it open.

"Amon, there's been another one."


	3. Chapter III

Chapter III

"Those too who let the witches escape, or do not punish them with the utmost rigor, may rest assured that they will be abandoned by God to the mercy of the witches."

– De Le Demonomanie des Sorcers

* * *

The newest murder had taken place in front of a convenience store, not too far from the seedy area of Tokyo known only as "The Walled City". Crime ran rampant in this neighborhood, and only rarely did it spill over into the rest of the city, let alone in broad daylight. Police cars littered the parking lot, their sirens casting everything in an eerie blue and red glow. Karasuma and Sakaki were already there when Amon and Robin arrived.

"Man, this one's the weirdest yet," Sakaki said as he and Robin approached.

"When did it happen?" Amon asked. As Karasuma went over the details, Robin decided to have a look around.

"Don't get too close," Sakaki warned, walking over to her. Robin paused and looked at him curiously. "The police haven't given us permission to interfere yet," he explained. "Until they give the word, all we can do is hover around the sidelines." Robin nodded, and continued her search. What exactly she was looking for, she wasn't sure.

She walked around to the side of the building, away from the crowds and police tape. Amon watched as she disappeared around the corner, then returned his attention to Karasuma.

"There's a security camera monitoring the parking lot. We don't know if it caught anything though," she said, pointing to the door of the store, where a small black box rotated around, surveying the grounds.

"They won't let us have the video, either. Uptight little-"

"That's enough, Sakaki," Amon said calmly, cutting off the boy's rant. He turned on his phone and dialed the number for headquarters.

"Amon, what is it?" The hollow sound of Michael's voice echoed from the device.

"I need you to get into the surveillance from the convenience store."

"I'll see what I can do. I'll have info on the victim when you get back to headquarters."

Amon hung up, watching as Karasuma knelt down and placed her hand near the ground.

"It's the same as before," she said, straightening. "I can't pick up much from this far away. But it's exactly like the subway."

"What did you find there?" Amon asked.

"Great surprise. The overwhelming sense that something . . .wasn't right. Whatever the victims saw before their death, it was something unnatural to them. Something that shouldn't have been possible."

"A witch."

Robin's soft voice startled Sakaki and Karasuma, but Amon appeared unfazed. The three Hunters turned to see the young woman standing behind them.

"I've found something." She said, her emerald eyes gleaming excitedly. They followed her around to the side of the building. Once they were all there, Robin knelt down, examining a strange symbol written on the ground with sand.

"What is it?" Karasuma asked. Sakaki peered over Robin's shoulder, trying to get a closer look.

"It's an Ogham wheel." Amon answered. Robin and the others turned to look at him in surprise. "It's something witches use, to help them control and amplify their powers." Karasuma and Sakaki looked from him to Robin, who nodded in agreement.

"Yes," she said, pointing at the outer circle, and the lines that crossed it. "Ruis, and Straif. The marks of change." She then pointed to the rune inscribed in the center. "Eoh, which also means change. This field was cast to alter something."

"We should get back." Amon said coldly, cutting Robin off before she could explain things any further. Robin stood up and smoothed out her skirts. She tried not to frown, or show how much she had been hurt by his curt dismissal of her information.

Amon, for his part, was somewhat disturbed by Robin's extensive knowledge of symbols used in witchcraft. On one hand, it was probably necessary that she know them, so that she could be a better Hunter. On the other hand, she was a Craft-User herself. Should someone with her kind of power be trusted with that information? Could _she_ be trusted with it? Only time would tell.

* * *

Michael was very eager to show everyone the video from the convenience store when they returned. He was always glad to contribute something to an assignment, since he couldn't go out and Hunt the witches himself. He also happened to be rather proud of himself for managing to get the video.

All the STN'J members had crowded around Michael's computer terminal, except Amon, who maintained his distance as usual. They watched as the victim, a middle-aged man by the name of Hiroyuki Takeda, walked into the store. A few minutes later, he exited, just as someone stepped out from around the side of the building.

"Wait, who is that?" Doujima chirped inquisitively, pointing at the screen. "Is that the killer?" Michael paused the video, zooming in on the man. He didn't seem out of the ordinary in any way, and a quick search of the database concluded that he wasn't on the list of known Witches or Seeds. The video continued, and the two men met up with apparent excitement. Takeda shook the other man's hand enthusiastically, and the two seemed to be conversing with one another quite cheerfully.

"It looks like they know each other." Michael said, glancing at Amon for affirmation.

"Seems that way," Amon agreed indifferently. Just then, the image on the screen seemed to waver, fading in and out.

"What?" Michael muttered in confusion, tweaking the controls to try and fix it. "It's not the computer . . ." he concluded, a look of consternation creasing his forehead. They all watched as the screen went black. Even Amon looked puzzled, Robin noted. Her attention was turned back to the screen as the video came back. But this time, Takeda lay motionless on the ground, and the person standing over him was not the man he had been talking to. Instead, it was now a young woman, staring down at the body with strange composure.

"Wait a minute, what happened?" Doujima asked. Michael's brow wrinkled in even greater puzzlement as he searched to find an answer.

"Did someone tamper with the tape?" Karasuma suggested. Michael shook his head.

"No, there wasn't time. The owner of the store said he had heard a shout, and called in the police."

Robin could only remember the Ogham circle of change, and wonder. What did it have to do with the murder? It made it clear a witch was involved after all, but how? Her thoughts kept leading her back to Amon. How had he known about the wheel? None of the other Hunters had known what it was, and they too had seemed surprised that Amon did. What did it all mean?


	4. Chapter IV

Chapter IV

"Hide, hide, witch! The good folk come to burn thee, their keen enjoyment hid beneath the gothic mask of duty."

-Hide! Hide! Witch! By Mark Clifton and Alex Apostolides

* * *

"Long day?"

Amon glanced up as Master set a cup of coffee on the counter in front of him.

"You look tired," Master said with a warm smile, gesturing to the steaming mug encouragingly. Amon said nothing, resting his elbows on the table and taking a sip.

"Do you have anything for me?" He said after awhile, keeping his voice low. Master pretended not to hear, but took a few steps closer as he continued washing out empty glasses.

"Oh, just a few rumors." He paused as a customer entered the café, then smiled when he saw it was Robin, who smiled back as she came and took a seat at the bar. "Good evening my dear," he said, frowning a little as he saw the dark circles under her eyes. "Well, it seems everyone's been working late these days." He set a cup of espresso in front of her, and Robin muttered a tired thank you. "Amon, you shouldn't work the poor girl so hard." Master scolded lightly. Amon glanced at Master, then at Robin, who was looking a little red in the face and trying to pretend she hadn't heard the comment.

"It's no business of mine how hard she works." He said coolly, taking another sip of his coffee. "About the rumors . . ." he added, shooting Master an expectant look from his steely gray eyes. The older man smiled, setting down a glass and picking up another one as he talked.

"I've heard of a rare type of witch…one that has the power to change their very form."

"Change their form?" Robin repeated in surprise. Amon glanced at her in annoyance—he didn't appreciate eavesdroppers.

"Yes, they can supposedly take on the appearance of anyone they choose." Master continued, ignoring the tension swirling in the air between the two Hunters. Most of it, he noticed, was coming from Amon. "But supposedly, it takes a great amount of power and focus."

"The Ogham wheel . . ." Robin whispered. The gears were turning in her head now, all the pieces were starting to come together. The similar murders, with no one suspect they could be traced to. A witch that didn't seem to use their power to kill. The Ogham marks for change, and the tape that seemed to show two different people.

Thanking Master for the drink, Robin placed some money on the counter, but he waved it away. She smiled, thanked him again, and without another word, walked out of the café. Amon watched her go out of the corner of his eye. He, too, was beginning to fit everything together. They had their witch, now they just had to find it. Amon signaled Master for another cup of coffee-- and something stronger to go with it. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

The next morning, Robin found herself in the briefing room again, seated in front of a computer terminal. She hated the way the eerie blue glow of the monitors made everyone look gaunt and pale, like tormented spirits.

She couldn't help but glance at Amon, who stood looming behind Michael, like a deadly shadow. Why did he always make her sit as far away from him as possible? Wasn't she his partner? Maybe he was afraid of her, of her Craft. Taking another look at the stoic man, she brushed that idea away. Amon seemed a man unafraid of anything, incapable of fear. Perhaps devoid of any emotion whatsoever.

Robin was jarred from her haunting train of thought as Michael began to speak.

"These are all the suspects for the murders, the four on the right are from last night's."

"Subaru Tokaki, Takeda Mizuru, Uematsu Yoichi, and Yuki Keisuke?" Sakaki read.

"Well, the video showed a man and then a woman next to the body," Doujima said. "Maybe they're working together?"

"No." Amon said brusquely, startling everyone. "There was only one witch. A shapeshifter."

"Shapeshifter? I thought they were just a myth." Karasuma said incredulously.

"Myth or no, it seems we have one on our hands." Amon replied coolly. An awed silence fell on the room for several minutes as each Hunter tried to comprehend what Amon was saying.

"Wow," Sakaki said after awhile, breaking the silence. "We've never had to deal with anything like this before. What're we gonna do, Amon?"

"We'll just have to narrow down the suspects. We'll focus on the four from the recent murder."

"Well, I can eliminate one of them already," Michael interrupted. "Keisuke Yuki died a year ago, in a car accident." He brought up the man's picture onto everyone's screen.

"But. . ." Robin murmured, her voice trailing off as she looked at the young man on the screen.

"This is the young man on the tape . . ." Karasuma said, finishing Robin's sentence for her.

"He definitely doesn't look dead," Sakaki added.

"That must be our witch," Michael concluded. "I also discovered that Keisuke Yuki was the victim's nephew."

"Something that cannot be. . .a great surprise. . ." Karasuma said quietly. "What would it be like, to meet someone you thought was dead, then find out they were going to kill you? It's terrible."

"How will we ever catch them?" Doujima asked. "We don't know what they really look like.

"But we do." Robin said. Five heads turned to her in curiosity. Robin pointed to the video, where a young woman stood over the dead body. "It's her."

"And how do you know this?" Amon asked skeptically. Robin narrowed her eyes at him, then stood up, straightening to her full height so everyone could see her.

"The Ogham wheel is hard to master, so the one we saw was a very simple one. It's designed to last long enough for whatever spell the witch has to cast. A way to focus the witch's power long enough to perform the spell. Shapeshifting would require a lot of power and concentration. So after the witch killed the person, the spell would wear off."

"So . . .whoever is there after he's dead . . .is the witch." Karasuma said. Robin nodded.

"Good work, Robin." Amon said curtly. Robin looked up at him in shock. Had he just complimented her? Or was he being sarcastic? She wasn't sure, but either way, it was a strange thing to hear praise coming from Amon. "Michael, get as much information as you can on the witch. We'll meet back here tonight." With that, he dismissed them. He was just about to close the door of the elevator, when Robin slipped in next to him.

The two rode down in silence, but as soon as they reached the ground floor, Robin stopped him.

"Amon, what did you mean earlier?"

"About what?" He replied coldly, walking to his car. To his chagrin, Robin's Vespa was parked next to it, and she continued to follow him.

"When you said 'good job'?" Robin said. He paused, looking at her over his shoulder.

"I meant exactly what I said," he replied, climbing into his car and slamming the door. Robin watched as he drove off. She should have known better than to expect a direct answer. Sighing to herself, she climbed onto her Vespa, hoping she would have time for a nice, long bath before she had to return for the hunt.


	5. Chapter V

Chapter V

"Is it lawful to remove witchcraft by means of further witchcraft?" – Malleus Maleficarum

* * *

Robin was the first one to arrive back at headquarters. Michael, as always, was sitting in front of his computer, headphones on, fingers flying over the keyboard at lightning speed.

"Coffee?" Robin asked, mouthing the words so he could understand her over the music. He smiled, nodding enthusiastically. Robin nodded back, then walked over to the small table that held the coffee pot. She glanced back at Michael, her eyes drawn by the moonlight reflecting off the dog tags that hung around his neck. The symbol of his imprisonment.

Robin couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He was only a year older than she was, and he was tied to Solomon for the rest of his life. How long would Zaizen keep him in this building, surrounded by invisible bars? He could be sitting in front of that computer forever, and no one seemed to care. They just accepted it, as if it had to be.

Like the Hunters, she thought, pouring the coffee into two styrofoam cups. Solomon said that witches needed to be hunted, and they accepted it. But she sometimes wondered . . .

The sound of the elevator doors opening drew Robin out of her thoughts. She quickly pushed them to the back of her mind, carrying the cup of coffee back to Michael. She nodded to Karasuma and Sakaki, who had just entered the room.

"Are we early?" Sakaki asked, pulling a chair up to Michael's computer and looking over the hacker's shoulder, his arms folded across the back of the chair as a pillow for his chin.

"Not really," Michael replied. "You know how Amon is."

"Well, we can't really start without him," Karasuma said, leaning against the desk. The elevator door opened again, and Doujima sauntered in, her coat folded over her arms.

"Wow, Doujima, for once you aren't the last one here." Sakaki teased. Doujima flashed him an irritated glance, before smiling at the others.

"Hey, I happen to be very dedicated to my job you know," she said, casually flipping through some files on the desk next to Michael. Sakaki suppressed his laughter, while Karasuma hid a smile.

Amon finally arrived, pausing to give them all a somewhat astonished glance. He had expected them all to be there, but he hadn't expected them to be clustered around Michael's desk like a bunch of curious children. Without saying a word, he moved into the briefing room. One by one, the others rose and followed him.

* * *

"Mizuru Takeda. She isn't on the STN's list of Seeds, but I searched her relatives up to the third degree, and found someone who is." Michael intoned, pulling up a photograph of the girl. She seemed like any ordinary girl, close to Robin's age, in fact. The prospect that someone her age would knowingly—willingly—kill someone frightened her. It also made her wonder. Was it because she was a witch? Did she feel like she had no choice but to use her power to kill? Or was it just the girl herself that was the problem, power or no?

"Robin." Amon's stern voice made Robin's head snap up in attention. He was glancing at her with cold indifference, as usual. "We're going." She quickly got up and followed him out the door, Sakaki and Karasuma following behind. Once downstairs, they split up and got into their respective vehicles. Amon did not start the car right away, instead pulling out a laptop. A map of the city appeared on the monitor.

"We've tracked the witch to this section of town," Michael's voice instructed as Amon drove. "But we don't know exactly where she is."

"Can't you pinpoint the location any further? It could take weeks to track her through this maze." Amon said irritably. Robin peered at the map, and couldn't help but agree with him. The place marked off was one of the busier downtown sections, with several high rises and large shopping centers. She could be anywhere.

"Oh Amon, you're so dull!" Doujima's voice chimed in over the communicator. Amon looked taken aback by the statement, though only Robin was there to see it. "If you were a teenage girl, where would you go?" Doujima's only reply was silence. "The mall! Come on guys, it's obvious. That's where she's hiding. Trust me."

"It is pretty likely, Amon," Michael agreed. Robin couldn't help but suppress a smile at the slight sneer of disdain on Amon's face as he turned onto the street that led to the mall. It would be closed at this time of night, but he didn't seem the type of person who would enjoy being there at any time.

"Fine, tell Karasuma and Sakaki to meet us there," he replied indifferently, switching the laptop off.


	6. Chapter VI

Chapter VI

"For anyone who carries out these schemes will suffer eternal torment."

-De Le Demonomanie des Sorcers

* * *

Sakaki pulled up on his motorcycle seconds after Amon arrived. Karasuma wasn't far behind, and the Hunters parked their vehicles out of sight, gathering in the parking lot to decide on a plan of action.

"Man, are we really going to go by what Doujima said?" Sakaki grumbled.

"You have a problem with that?" Amon asked, eyeing the boy inquisitively.

"Just that it's Doujima . . ." Sakaki muttered under his breath.

"We'll split up," Amon instructed, dropping the subject. "Karasuma, you and Sakaki cover the perimeter. Make sure the witch doesn't try to escape. Robin, you and I will go inside." The two teams went their separate ways. Karasuma began circling around one side of the enormous building, and Sakaki went in the other direction. Robin silently followed Amon to one of the entrances, one hand absentmindedly fingering the glasses in her coat pocket.

Amon took out a small, black box, which had a tiny light on the top. He stared blankly at it for several minutes, and Robin edged a bit closer, waiting to see what would happen, if anything. The red light suddenly began to blink on and off, and Amon carefully pulled out the keycard that the box spat out. He then walked to the door, and slid it through the scanner on the lock. The door opened with a quiet hiss, and the two Hunters walked inside. Apparently, Robin thought to herself, breaking and entering was allowed in the STN-J.

"Start searching the upper level. I'll stay down here." Amon said, handing Robin a communication headset. "Make sure you stay in contact with me. Report anything even mildly suspicious."

"Okay," Robin answered, but Amon was already walking away.

A black cat followed one of the Hunters, leaving tiny paw prints in the three-ringed circle of sand it had been standing in.

* * *

"Anything, Miss Karasuma?" Sakaki radioed to his partner, who was somewhere on the other side of the building.

"I'm not sensing anything. If the witch is here, she didn't come in this way."

"Alright, let's keep checking."

* * *

"Amon, I've been tracking the witch. According to police reports, She definitely lives in the area around the mall. I'm working on an exact location," Michael's voice was cracked and full of static, and Amon sighed, pulling the phone away from his ear. It was one of many reasons he hated malls: bad reception.

"Keep me updated," he replied before hanging up. He didn't really need any new information from Michael. The witch was somewhere in this building. He could sense it.

The shopping center was dark and empty, he hadn't even seen a security guard around patrolling the floors. Headquarters had probably already cleared the place before they arrived. Or the witch had. Amon carefully peered around a corner, then continued stalking the wide corridors. He passed the various shops and food stands, now closed up for the night, his eyes penetrating every shadow, looking for every subtle movement.

He came to the center of the mall, a large, open area with kiosks scattered all around. But the center of attention was a large, ornate carousel. It has two tiers, each one containing various animals wearing bright, decorative riding gear. Amon began to circle the contraption, eyeing it warily. There were too many places to hide in there, and if there was one thing Amon didn't like, it was being made to feel uneasy. That, and despite the fact that he was a Hunter, and a good one, he had always found the image of a rearing horse skewered on a gilded pole rather barbaric. It couldn't go anywhere but where the machine took it. If there was another thing Amon did not like, it was the feeling of being trapped. He forced these thoughts from his mind, they would only hinder him in his search. Continuing to check out the carousel, he wondered absently why Robin hadn't checked in yet.

* * *

Robin was trying fervently to get her headset to turn on. It was her only way of contacting Amon, and it didn't want to work. Letting out a frustrated sigh, She placed the device back in her pocket.

The mall was large, and for Robin, who hadn't had much opportunity for shopping at the convent back in Italy, it was a strange and confusing place. The witch, if they were here, could be hiding anywhere, and she may never find them. The thought made her uneasy, and she wished desperately that her communicator was working. Amon was a harsh man at times, but hearing his voice would be reassuring.

A sudden crash rang out behind her, and immediately Robin spun around, a burst of flame appearing in the air in front of her. She was met with the sight of an overturned trash can. Wondering what had caused the accident, Robin took a few hesitant steps forward. A cat scampered out from behind it, and Robin breathed a sigh of relief. She found it odd that there was a cat wandering around the mall, but it was long gone now, so she didn't give it a second thought. Slipping on her glasses, she decided maybe it would be best if she just found Amon herself.

* * *

Amon was now combing the lower level of the carousel, looking for any sign of the witch. He found nothing. Suppressing his frustration, and the urge to reprimand Doujima when they got back to Headquarters, he began searching for a way up to the top level.

One by one, the colorful lights lining the outside of the carousel lit up. Amon stopped, shading his eyes with one arm as his eyes adapted to the sudden brightness. The carousel began to turn slowly, the carved animals leaping sluggishly up and down on their poles. Amon looked around, trying to find whoever had turned the carousel on while keeping his balance.

As the machine began to pick up speed, he spied someone out of the corner of his eye. He whirled around, part of him relieved at who he found, but part of him growing more apprehensive.

"Robin," he called, shouting over the lively music of the carousel. "Did you do this?"

"Yes," the girl replied calmly, staring at him with a blank expression.

"What?" Amon said in disbelief, his brow furrowed in anger. "What are you thinking?" He yelled through clenched teeth, walking on the edge of the carousel to keep her in sight. It was now moving too fast for him to jump off, faster than it should have been. . .

"Shut it off!"

"I can't do that. You have to be punished," his partner replied, her voice flat and monotonous.

Amon was becoming increasingly irritated at Robin's behavior. What had gotten into her? She was behaving strangely, not to mention compromising the hunt, and he wasn't going to stand for that.

"Shut this off immediately." He repeated sternly.

"But you have to suffer," Robin replied. She closed her eyes, then opened them again and glanced up at him. Amon felt the air around him grow warmer, and the vial of Orbo around his neck began glowing intensely. Amon's eyes widened in shock. Was she using her Craft on him? Robin continued to direct her power at Amon, and a nearby carousel horse went up in flames, the intense heat having nowhere else to go. Amon jumped back to avoid the flames, glancing at Robin in astonishment. He took out his Orbo gun and aimed it at her slowly, running in one place along the carousel to keep her in his sights. She lashed out at him again, and he dove off the carousel to dodge her power, attempting to curl into a ball and roll as he hit the ground, but not succeeding as well as he would have liked.

Amon raised himself up off the ground, then realized the sleeve of his trenchcoat was on fire. He quickly put it out, then leapt to his feet, aiming his gun at Robin. His Orbo was wearing out from absorbing her attacks. If he didn't take her down now, she would incinerate him.

Why couldn't he do it? His finger hovered over the trigger, but he couldn't pull it. It was clearly him or her, so why was he hesitating?

"You have to suffer." Robin repeated, walking toward him with slow, deliberate steps. "You have to suffer, for what you have done. For what you have done to them."

"To who?" Amon asked, narrowing his eyes and taking up a defensive stance.

"The witches."

Amon was beginning to realize something. He didn't want to shoot Robin. Though he was wary of her Craft, it was more due to her lack of control with it. He had never thought Robin would turn it against him. He hadn't imagined ever having to hunt her. She wasn't like Kate. . .was she?

Robin was drawing closer, a cold, deadly gleam in her eyes, like a snake about to strike. Amon raised his gun slightly, adjusting his aim. He had no choice.

A wall of flame rose up between him and Robin. Confused, Amon lowered his weapon, but remained on guard. The curtain of fire soon parted, and Robin stepped through, completely unscathed as she used her Craft to form a shield of sorts. A quick burst of fire in midair drove her back again.

"Amon!" Robin shouted, running up behind him. She pushed her glasses back onto the bridge of her nose as she reached his side.

Amon glanced at her, then back at the Robin in front of him. He raised his Orbo gun once more. This time, there was no hesitation. He fired several of the glowing green bullets at the impostor, who cried out in pain and collapsed to the ground. Amon sensed rather than saw Robin's discomfort at watching the image of herself being gunned down. He ignored her for the time being, though. Keeping his gun trained on the witch, he turned on his communicator as he approached her.

"Karasuma, we've got her. Have Michael call in the Factory, and meet us in the lower level of the mall."

"Where are you?" Karasuma asked. Amon stared calmly down at the witch, who had shifted back to her true form, then glanced over his shoulder in disdain before answering.

"By the carousel."


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue

Everyone was gathered around Michael's computer; except Doujima, who was late as usual, and Amon, who remained aloof. A file on the witch they had captured last night was displayed on the monitor.

"It seems she was part of a group of witches who know of and oppose the STN-J," Michael explained. "The fact that we were able to track her last night. . .was deliberate."

The office was filled with stifled gasps, and all but Amon seemed utterly shocked by the information. Studying his solemn, brooding expression, Robin had a sneaking suspicion that he was already privy to this information. Perhaps he had even discovered it himself. Amon seemed to have an uncanny ability to dig up information, especially on witches.

"So this witch. . .was hunting us?" Karasuma said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"It looks that way," Amon replied. Though his face betrayed nothing, Robin thought that for a moment, she detected an unsettled look in his eyes.

He'd certainly shown no such apprehension when he had taken down the witch. The witch with her face. Would Amon really shoot her so easily? Flashes from her recurring nightmare swam to the front of her mind, but she pushed them away.

"We'll have to be more careful about our movements from now on." Amon stated, bringing Robin back to attention. She watched as Amon headed for Zaizen's office.

"Well right about now, I feel like heading to Harry's for some breakfast." Sakaki declared.

"Haruto, we have work to do!" Karasuma scolded. Doujima walked casually into the room, yawning and clutching a cup of coffee.

"If she gets to leave whenever she wants, why can't I go grab a bite to eat?" Sakaki complained loudly, pointing an accusing finger at Doujima. She just smiled and sauntered lazily to her desk.

"I told you Sakaki, I'm special."

"Yurika, don't provoke him," Karasuma chided.

"I'm not provoking anyone," Doujima replied innocently.

As their argument continued, Robin excused herself and walked away, shooting Michael a sympathetic glance. He sunk a little lower into his chair, stuck in the middle of the shouting trio.

Amon came out of Zaizen's office, looking visibly irritated. He stopped when he came to Robin, staring down at her sternly. It took all her courage to keep from shrinking beneath his gaze.

"The hunt would have gone much more smoothly if you'd bothered to check in like I told you."

"I'm sorry," Robin said quietly, looking at the floor. "My communicator wasn't working."

"I didn't ask for excuses."

"But I-" Robin began to protest. Her pleas fell on deaf ears as Amon stepped around her, and walked away.

* * *

"No, she went after the wrong target. . .we won't make that mistake again. . .next time, I'll have someone see to it personally."

Zaizen hung up his phone. He removed a cigar from the box on his desk, and sniffed it before lighting it and inhaling deeply. He continued to stare at the telephone for a moment, then reached for a file that lay next to it. Removing the papers inside, he fed them one by one into his paper shredder, watching calmly as the picture of a young girl, now in the custody of the Factory, was neatly sliced into strips.

--Finis--


End file.
